Flower of Death
by Ari Uchiha
Summary: I changed the summery. My main charecter Hana was abandoned at birth and made it by herself until the age of four developing amazing survival skills. When orochimaru takes her in and raises her as his own, she is his tool. SASUxOC,ITAxOC
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: Hello thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction, but I hope you'll like it im going to do my best.)

Hana- our main character. Has silky Dark purple hair with natural blood red highlights.

Her eyes are also a stormy blood red.

Age- 4 (at the moment ill be putting a time skip in later)

Personality- At the beginning of the story she is very withdraw, envying the people that had familys, while her own abandoned her at birth with only her name. She seems indifferent to everything around her and yet if you catch her at the right moment she can be the sweetest little girl you have ever met. She is extremely talented as a young ninja having to survive most of her life by herself. Also, she is very smart even for the 4 year old we now now. She is a very opinionated young lady.

(A/n: I know its not much but I will update within the day I hope so we can start the story. I just wanted to get all her qualitys out there so I wont have to explain my self in the very beginning of the first official chapter. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Next chapter will be longer I promise!)


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: Hi! Here is the first official chapter like I promised. But I really have to be in the author groove you know? But still I think it will be good and I hope you like it! Please review!)

"Its raining again..." said a small fragile voice from under a makeshift shelter. "But I know than it never stops raining here..." And once again the little orphan known as only Hana, was sitting in the rain. With no family, home, or friends she often was walking from village to village.

A wanderer you could say. But at the young and fragile age of four she was at her limit. Staring at the dark, wet sky from the under the poorly made shelter, her lifeless eyes that never knew what it was liked to be loved, lost a little more light.

"I need to go collect food but I don't think I can get up..." she said to herself. But she had to try, she had to risk it or else she would starve. Struggling with her tiny arms she put herself in a siting position. Raising her arm to grasp the bamboo window sill, she carefully pulled herself up.

After staggering a couple of time the little girl was able to keep her balance.

While she tied up her dirty black/red hair so it was not in her face, she left to gather more supplies. With the little money she had left, she ran to a nearby outpost.

HANA P.O.V.

"Market...market...ah, there is one."I whispered to my self. I don't know, lately it seems the only person I talk to is me. 'Ok,' I thought 'I need bread, some milk and turkey, that could probably sustain me until I have a chance to get some more money.' "I'd like some of your bread please..."I told the owner. "Hello little girl! Where's your mommy and daddy?" replied the over cheerful owner in a babyish voice. I could just feel my eye twitch at the name. "I don't have any, im here shopping for the orphanage the next town over" I quickly lied. I have seen people like this before, if you don't have any supervision under the age of five you get no food. "Oh...Well ok then," he said giving me a bag "I put some extra bread in there for you and your little friends."

'How annoying can one grown man be...' I though with less humor than normal. 'Now all I need is turkey and milk...' After I finishing my shopping I slowly walked through the now dark town. Suddenly I feel like some one is following me. As I turn around to look im harshly pulled into a nearby alleyway. "Give us your food!" said a big burly looking guy. The other guy with him was scary looking, but this has happened before. 'Oh yeah ill show you messing with me while im weak...' I thought harshly. "I need my food sir, now will you please release my arm?" I said mustering up all the politeness I could find at the moment. "Oho! Did you hear that Zeno? She wont give us her food" said the big guy. "Oh yes brother, haha...I guess we will just have to take it now wont we?" said the guy I guessed was Zeno. 'Seriously, I don't want to use force in the state im in now but I guess I have no choice.' I sighed. As I slowly put my bag down I could see the look of triumph on there faces, and just as soon it was gone.

NORMAL POV

As the screams finally stopped a small girl with a brown paper shopping bag walked out of an alleyway completely unscrached.

(A/n: So how did you like it? Please review. Flames are welcome as long as they are constructive.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/n: Hello! This is going to be my third official chapter on my first fanfiction Flower of Death. I hope it will be as great as I want it to be but I have writers block, feel free to recommend any ideas you may want added to the story)

"I had a feeling something like that would happen..."Said a lone girl walking down the dark street of a run-down outpost. "Oh well," she sighed "at least they didn't end up taking my food."

HANA P.O.V.

As I reached in my bag to start munching on some of the newly bought bread, I suddenly felt as if I was being followed. While I slowly turned around to check behind me I saw that I was all alone.

"I could have sworn someone was following me..." I muttered to myself. "Geeze, I really need to stop eating those forest mushrooms...im starting to hallucinate." As I slowly approached the small wooden shelter, I looked forward to sleeping on the scratchy straw mat the belongs only to me. Once I walked inside I slowly put down my shopping bag and the last conscious thought I heard before drifting to sleep was, "This is my home no matter how anyone looks at it, it may be the only home I have ever really had but...im fine with that, it would be nice though...to have a...famil-..." "Hehehe...," a sinister voice chuckled from the atop tree the shelter resided under. "She will do very nicely...very nicely indeed"

(A/n: I KNOW IM SORRY! Its not very long but I have a bad headache and an even worse case of writers block. If you don't review and tell me your opinions I might have to end the story until I come up with something on my own...im so sorry. Help me!)


	4. read me!

(A/n: I need your help! Give me input! Tell me what you would like to happen! I may even use some of the ideas! Help me im desperate! My head hurts!

As the poor authoress begs her oh-so-unhelpful reviewers cough cough She wonders what did she do to deserve such treatment. "All I ask is for you to review sob is that so much to ask!"

She yells desperately. "Please, if I don't get some ideas and reviews soon I might have to end the story until I come up with something on my own waterfall tears, and who knows how long that would take! Some people keep telling me to make the chapters longer, Ill make a bargain with you ok, if you give me good ideas that I can use ill make this coming chapter longer! Ok! Help me out a little here! brings handkerchief to her nose while she yells at you I BEG OF YOU!"

Please just help the poor me! That is all. PLEASE REVIEW I BEG FOR YOUR IDEAS!)


End file.
